The invention is directed to a mixing and opening device and method for the mixing and opening of pneumatically supplied flocculent fiber material.
German Offenlegungschrift DE 39 04 853 A1 discloses a device for the pneumatic feeding of fiber material to a hopper, wherein the fiber material is supplied by transport air via a feed tube, and a trunk has one of its walls provided with passages for the discharge of the transport air, the passages being joined by a closed collecting chamber having a discharge means for the transport air. The air collecting chamber, arranged on one side of the hopper, can be divided into sections, and these sections of the air collecting chamber are adapted to be closed alternately.
In the above device for the pneumatic feeding of fiber material to a hopper, the fibers are laid in substantially horizontal layers on top of each other. At the lower end of the hopper the fibers are further transported or processed in the order in which they have been laid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mixing and opening device and method wherein the process of feeding fibers through a hopper is used for an improved mixing of the supplied fibers.